headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans
| producer = Jean Higgins; Charles Murray; Wendy West; Rick Cleveland; Scott Reynolds; Roel Rein ; Alan Fine; Stan Lee; Joe Quesada; Jim Chory; Jeph Loeb; Scott Buck; Stephen Welke; Megan Thomas Bradner | starring = Anson Mount; Serinda Swan; Ken Leung; Eme Ikwuakor; Isabelle Cornish; Ellen Woglom; Iwan Rheon | previous = | next = "Those Who Would Destroy Us" }} "Behold... The Inhumans" is the first episode of the superhero fantasy & science fiction television series [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]]. The episode was directed by Roel Rein with a script written by Scott Buck. It premiered theatrically, along with episode 1x02, in IMAX in Las Vegas on August 28th, 2017. It first aired on television on ABC on Friday, September 29th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis finds a scared Inhuman girl.]] In Oahu, Hawaii, a young girl with feline eyes and enhanced vision races through the jungle, running for her life. A team of commandos are hot in pursuit. A green scaly man named Triton emerges and offers her protection. The soldiers bear down on their location. An explosion erupts stunning the girl. Triton races towards the shoreline, but is shot in the side. He tumbles off the cliff into the ocean below. Meanwhile, at the Callisto Aerospace Control Center in California, a technician named Louise Fletcher monitors the progress of a lunar rover. She is shocked when what appears to be giant hoof comes down and smashes the rover. The hoof belongs to Gorgon Petragon, who is a member of the Royal Family of the Inhumans. The Inhumans live in the city of Attilan on Earth's moon - a city that is hidden behind a large force field that renders it invisible. Gorgon brings the destroyed rover to the Grand Hall, where the other members of the Royal Family are in congress. They admonish him for risking their exposure, but Gorgon scoffs and dismisses their concerns. This leads into a protracted discussion about their security. King Black Bolt - who always remains silent, addresses his concerns through the words of his wife, Queen Medusa. They believe that they must continue to remain hidden from the eyes of humanity at all costs. Black Bolt's younger brother however, Maximus, supports the notion of leaving the moon for Earth to claim their birthright regardless of human intervention. & Medusa greet the masses.]] The discussion is tabled as the members of the Royal Family must attended a terrigenesis ceremony, where two teenage youths are about to inherit their Inhuman characteristics. The head of the Genetics Council is Kitang. Two youths named Bronaja and Iridia are ushered into the ceremonial chamber and exposed to the Terrigen Mist. Iridia emerges from the chamber with wings and the power of flight. Bronaja's new powers remain unclear to the assemblage, but he suddenly falls to the floor and begins convulsing. Maximus steadies him, at which point Bronaja tells him that he will be attacked by snakes and pinned to a wall. Apparently, Bronaja now has prophetic visions. Back on Earth, Louise Fletcher brings her monitor findings to her superior, George Ashland. Ashland doesn't believe her theory about seeing a hoof smash the rover, and Louise suspects that she is going to take the blame for losing the rover. and Maximus.]] On Attilan, political tensions continue to rise. Maximus has determined now that Black Bolt's strategy of "do nothing" is detrimental to their people, and decides to take matters into his own hand. Along with a trusted confidant named Auran, he has a meeting Genetic Council leader Kitang. He expresses his position on Inhuman secrecy, to which Kitang accuses him of advocating treason and threatens to report this to the Genetic Council. Auran bashes Kitang across the head with a rock and kills him. Maximus reports Triton's disappearance to Black Bolt. The others are surprised to learn that Black Bolt sent Triton on a mission to Earth without their knowledge. Black Bolt assigns Gorgon the task of going to Earth to rescue him. Travel between Earth and the moon is made possible by way of Lockjaw - a large mutated bull dog who can teleport to any location he desires. He teleports Gorgon to Triton's last known location. Maximus stages a coup against the Royal family. With a team of armed guards, they lay siege to the Grand Hall and begin targeting the Inhumans. When he encounters Medusa, he tries to convince her to stand down, but she refuses. As punishment he has his people shave off all of her living hair. When the rest of the Royal Family realize what is taking place, they attempt to fight up against Maximus' soldiers. Crystal has her pet, Lockjaw, teleport each member of the family in turn to Earth. Maximus makes his way to Black Bolt's personal chambers. Black Bolt is not going to submit to his brother's treason, and prepares to "speak" his mind. Were he to speak aloud, the timber of his voice would project intense waves of force that could decimate anything in his path. Before he can open his mouth however, Lockjaw appears and teleports him to Earth. Black Bolt and Lockjaw materialize in the middle of a busy street in Honolulu. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Inhumans was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #44 in November, 1965. * "Inhumans 1x01" serves as a short cut to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG (SV). * This is the first episode of the series. First live-action appearances of all characters. * Actor Garret Sato is credited as Garret T. Sato in this episode. * Actor Allen Cole is credited as Allen Clifford Cole in this episode. * Actress Stephanie Anne Mills is credited as Stephanie Anne Lewis in this episode. * Maximus has never been to Earth. He is also the only member of the Royal Family who remained unaltered following the effects of Terrigenesis. Quotes * Maximus: Knowing that you actually agree with me but hold out hope for a useless king... I'm talking to a dead man. Resting in a beautiful river. .... * Karnak: You're exhausting me, cousin. * Gorgon: What I think you meant to say is, "Thank you, Gorgon, for saving us once again." .... * Karnak: None of it matters in the long run. Eventually the universe will grow darker until black holes dominate the cosmos. Everyone, everything you've ever known will be sucked into the vast nothingness. No one will be left to observe, there's no one left to care. * Gorgon: This is why nobody one invites you to do their birthday toasts. .... * Karnak: What has the king ordered you to do? * Guard: Capture. Or kill. Your choice. * Karnak: I love choices. .... * Black Bolt: Why? Crew * Jean Higgins - Producer * Charles Murray - Consulting producer * Wendy West - Co-executive producer * Rick Cleveland - Co-executive producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Roel Rein - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Scott Buck - Executive producer * Stephen Welke - Co-producer * Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Behold... The Inhumans" at the Marvel Movies Wiki Category:2017/Episodes Category:September, 2017/Episodes Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew Category:Verified